Unbroken
by Big Time Crazy
Summary: After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love. MA Includes rape and sexual scenes.
1. Prologue: Running to Someplace Safe

Disclaimer: Max has something to say-

Max: Rachael does not own Dark Angel. If she did, she would make me and Alec get together in her own twisted way. Which is never gonna happen!!! (sees the evil glare from Rachael) Sorry…Love ya boo!

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my first DA fic. I hope you guys enjoy this. Hopefully, in the long run the story will get better. Please review after you read the prologue. I would love to know what you guys thought. NO FLAMING PLEASE!!

Alec: Are you done?

Me: (glares)

Alec: What?

Max: (slaps him upside his head) Idiot…

Alec: OW!! Max!!

Me: (snickers) Serves you right!

Max: (nods her head) Got that right…

Alec: (sighs) Why me?!

Me: Enjoy the story guys! Alec, shut up! (smacks his shoulder)

Alec: OW!! (growls at Rachael)

Max and Me: (laughs evilly)

**Prologue: Running to Someplace Safe**

_She couldn't move. Couldn't scream. Hell she couldn't even beat the living crap out of him. He had her pinned to the bed, and was taking every bit of her dignity from her. Every thrust in her sensitive heated core made Max want to scream out in pain and agony. Every grunt he made caused her to want to puke her dinner up. Whatever he put in her drink was working very well, and she knew that he finally got her. _

_His every movement, every touch, every time he violated her, she closed her eyes and prayed that someone will come barging in to save her from this torture. But when she opened her eyes, she saw nobody but her and the man raping her. Tears rolled down her cheek softly and she began to sob quietly._

_He looked up when he heard her sobs. "What's with the tears, Max? Aren't you enjoying this as much as I am?" He asked bitterly. Max looked at him angrily with hate in her dulling eyes. He growled quietly under his breath, and grabbed her face. "Look at me with respect when I'm talking to you, Max." She looked up at him terrified. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. Max bit down on his lip hard. "OW!! You stupid bitch!!" He punched her face, and watched as more tears slipped down her face. "You're gonna pay for that, Maxie. I'm gonna make you wish you never sleep with another man again…" He thrust harder in her. Max let out a small scream as she felt the pain rip through her._

'_Somebody help me…please…'_

Max kept running as the memory of what the man she used to love did to her played over and over in her mind. He violated her and made her feel like a used toy. She could still feel the pain between her legs. Max didn't bother using her bike because she could barely sit down as it was. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her too much to hurt her like this? Max didn't want the answers right now. In fact all she wanted was to find someplace safe, and away from the man who wounded her pride.

_Max wished again and again that the torture would be over. When he finally exited her, Max began planning her escape. The drug was beginning to wear off and she knew it would be over soon. He rolled on to his side, and kept kneading Max's sore breast. She winced at the pain, and let another tear roll down her cheek. He smiled, and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry it ended up this way, Max. It could've been different if we were still together. It would have been less painful for the both of us." He kissed her gently but a little more roughly. Max didn't kiss back, but he didn't care. After he broke the kiss, he stuck his finger in her heated core one last time. He saw her wince at the pain. He laughed bitterly, and licked her off his fingers. "Not bad, Max…not bad at all. Better get some sleep. We'll be continuing this tomorrow." He turned away from her and fell asleep._

_Max sat up slowly, and looked at his sleeping form. She had to make her move if she wanted to live another day. If she didn't, he'd give her hell and begin beating her again into an even weaker state than she was already in. She grabbed what was left of her cloths and slipped them on. She slipped her boots on as she grabbed her cell phone and pager. She walked over to the window and quietly slipped out. She winced at her every move because her body hurt from the damage done by her former lover. She climbed down the tall building, and reached the bottom, then, she began to run…_

Max knew at that point she needed to find someone, anyone who would protect her from his wrath. More tears slipped down her bruised cheeks. The pain between her thighs had become unbearable. She didn't stop though. She didn't want to stop until she reached her destination.

She saw the familiar building as she grew closer. She barely could make a smile as she realize how close she was to being safe and protected. She was almost out of breath and almost dehydrated.

Max ran inside the old building, and slipped past by the elevators. She just kept running. If she stopped, he wouldn't be too far behind. Running up the stairs, Max could feel that she was beginning to relax. It wouldn't be long until she reached the door to safety. Once she got to the floor, she ran down the hall and saw the room she was looking for. She banged on the door in hopes help would be there. Then, she heard a click.

He woke up when he heard banging on his door. He pulled some pants on and headed to his door. When he got close enough, he smelled blood and tears. He unlocked the locks on his door, and opened it slowly. What he saw shocked him terribly. "Max? What are you doing here?"

She didn't say a word but ran right into his arms. She felt his embrace and relaxed even more against him. Tears began to flood her, as she sobbed furiously into his chest.

He didn't need to say anything else. He just held her in his arms, and let her cry. Something told him that whatever happened to Max wasn't good at all. He saw the bruises and cuts on her. 'Oh Max, what happened to you?'

She slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. She could sense what he was thinking. She looked into his soft green eyes, and smiled sadly at him. "Max, why are you here?" He asked softly. He gently laid his hand on her cheek.

Max felt him place his hand on her bruised cheek. She leaned in his hand gently, and looked back into his gentle eyes. "Alec, help me…"

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Do I have your attention?

Alec: Of course not! They're probably asleep.

Me: (smacks Alec's arm) Will you shut up? I'm not asking you. I'm asking the readers!!

Alec: Oh, sorry…

Me: (growls)

Max: Okay, while Rachael beats the crap out of Alec, please press the pretty blue button and review this wonderful story. Next chapter will begin before the encounter. (looks over to see Alec getting his head bashed against the wall) (chuckles quietly to herself)See ya next time guys!

**Next time on Unbroken: **_Chapter 1: Life before the Incident_


	2. Chapter 1: Life Before the Incident

Disclaimer: I'm gonna let Max explain while I'm tying Alec to my bed.

Max: (chuckles) You go girl!! Anyways, my boo does not own Dark Angel. If she did, she would let me beat the crap out of Alec constantly. (smiles proudly)

Me: uh, no I wouldn't. (grins evilly)

Max: (groans) oh damn…

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it now that I've grabbed your attention. If you review the chapter afterwards, I'll give everybody double chocolate chip cookies. (smiles sweetly)

Alec: Hey, if I review, will I get a cookie?

Me: No, I'm not gonna give you a cookie. Besides, you ate the last batch I made.

Alec: No, I didn't! That was Max.

Max: (glares angrily at Alec)

Alec: uh, I mean… (looks around worriedly) oh shit…

Max: (beats the crap out of Alec)

Me: Enjoy the story, guys! (gets out of the way before getting caught in the middle)

**Chapter 1: Life Before the Incident**

_Jampony, 7:30 a.m._

It was another day of hearing Normal's "bip, bip, bip", and a round of packages. Max walked over to her locker with Original Cindy telling her about her hot date the night before. Max smiled and nodded. OC always had great stories to tell but today she just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Maxie, ready for another day of useless delivering and bip, bip, bip's?" Alec asked with a sarcastic smile plastered on his lips.

"Nope, and I'm definitely not ready to deal with the great Monty Cora." Max replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh come on, Max. I'm just teasing. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to see you crack a smile once in a while." Alec headed over to his locker and pulled out the stuff he needed.

"Alec, just because you're in a good mood doesn't mean I have to be. So why don't you take your new found happiness over to Sketchy, before I beat the shit out of you. Oh, by the way, don't call me Maxie." Max exclaimed as she slammed her locker door shut. She walked away in a huff. OC caught up to her and stopped in front of her.

"What's eating you today, boo? You sound like somebody who got up on the bad side of the bed." OC asked curiously.

"It's nothing, OC. I just didn't want to deal with Alec this morning." Max explained calmly.

"Don't sound like nothing, boo. How things going with Logan?" OC saw the look in Max's eyes when she mentioned Logan. Something was definitely wrong.

"Okay, I mean…everything is fine." Max replied nervously.

OC sighed. "Boo, you need to tell Original Cindy the truth. Because I can tell when you're lyin." OC gave Max a stern look.

"Okay, things between Logan and I are starting to get a little dull. I thought things would get better after getting the cure, but it's not. He tries really hard to make things okay. I just think it's time for a change in scenery." Max explained. She loved Logan, but things just weren't the same between them. It became awkward and weird. Logan did do his best to make things less awkward and well… weird, but it never worked. In truth, she was having more fun with Alec at Crash then she was with Logan. OC and Sketchy both noticed that.

"Maybe you're right, boo. With how things are going, you need a break from Logan." OC suggested. She hates seeing Max depressed. In her heart of hearts, Original Cindy knew that Max needed to end things with Logan. "Besides, you seem to have more fun with your boy."

"He's not my boy, OC. But you're right. I am having more fun with Alec." If you would have asked her two months before getting the cure that she would be having more fun with pretty boy, she'd have laughed right in your face. Max sighed softly and looked back up at OC.

"I hate to end things like this with Logan. But if I don't, I would be hurting him even more. I don't know how he'll handle this. It might not end well." Max said sadly.

"Max, you and Logan will still be friends. I think that's what you two were always meant to be. Friends. And besides, boo, you always got Original Cindy, pretty boy, and good ol' Sketch to help cheer you up." OC said with a smile.

"Thanks, OC. You really are the coolest chick on this side of the Mississippi." Max exclaimed cheerfully.

"Got that right, boo!" OC and Max laughed happily. They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Are you two done huggin'? People aren't going to wait forever for their packages, and it'll be your fault you lost your jobs. Now, bip, bip, bip!!" Normal shouted.

Max and OC shook their heads, and followed Alec and Sketchy out of Jam pony. That night Max was going to end things with Logan. Hopefully, things would be okay. Max hated to leave Logan on bad terms. But she didn't want to keep her relationship going if wasn't leading to anywhere.

* * *

_Fogle Towers, 8:15 a.m._

Tonight would be the night that things will go back to normal between him and Max. Logan could feel it. After eating the wonderful meal he had planned to make, along with pre-pulse wine, Max would fall back into his arms and make passionate love to him. It would be a dream come true.

Logan had already put the pre-pulse wine in the refrigerator. All he needed to do now was prepare the dinner. But that could wait until later. He needed to check in with Eyes Only.

'Oh Max, tonight you and I will finally reunite…I guarantee it…'

* * *

_Sector 6, 11:35 a.m._

She had no idea how tonight would end. Max kept thinking about the result of her breaking up with Logan. Every scenario she thought of made her almost change her mind. But she needed to do this. It might help them find themselves again. '_Oh God, what am I going to do?_'

"Hey Max! Wait up!" Max turned around to see Alec coming up behind her on his bike. He was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"What do you want, Alec?" Max asked bitterly.

"Just wanted to talk. It gets pretty boring when you are delivering by yourself. I almost started talking to myself again. I never knew I could be so annoying." he replied jokingly.

Max chuckled.

"Max, are you laughing? It's a miracle! She can laugh!" he danced around on his bike. He tripped over his bike when his foot got caught under a pedal. "Oomph…ow…that hurt!"

Max burst out laughing after seeing Alec fall, which made her fall off her bike next to him on the ground. "Ow, looks like we both did." Max said through laughs. Alec joined in as well. They sat there laughing for a few minutes and then calmed down. Alec stood up first, and held out a hand to help Max up. "Thanks…" Max said as she took a hold of his hand and stood up.

"No problem, Max." Alec said as he pulled her up. Their faces were about 2 inches apart. Suddenly, things got real quiet. They both stepped back nervously. "Well, um, we better finish our rounds. Before Normal has both our heads." Alec exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go." Max got back on her bike while Alec got on his. They went back to finish their rounds.

* * *

_Jampony, 7:05 p.m._

On the way back to jam pony, Max thought about what happened back there with Alec. It was weird and not exactly normal for the both of them.

'_Weird, huh? Not as weird as what happened at Crash two nights ago. When Alec was trying to show you a new move he came up with when you were playing a game of pool.'_

'_Hey, nothing weird happened. Other than him putting his hands on my arms, his head beside mine, or his breath tickling my neck…'_

'_Right…that wasn't weird?'_

'_Oh, shut up! What do you know? You're just the little annoying voice in my head.'_

'_I thought I was Dr. Phil?'_

'_You're about to be nobody if you don't go away in 5 seconds…'_

'_Okay, okay…gees, who let the cat out of the bag?'_

'_Grr…'_

Max shook her head, and chained up her bike. Right now, she needed to get Alec out of her head. The last thing she wanted to happen is let Alec invade her thoughts while she's with Logan.

* * *

_Crash, 7:31 p.m._

Something changed in the air during the moment that was shared between the two transgenics earlier that afternoon. He could sense it. He knew she was still with Logan, but how in the hell could he let it happen. Did he really want Max more than he thought he did? Nah, no way. He didn't have a prayer. But Max's reaction was different as well. Usually, she would just yell or hit him in the shoulder. It must be something in the air.

"Hey man, you okay? You look like you're in outer space or something." Sketchy said as he patted Alec on the shoulder. Alec jumped a little but not too much.

"Yeah, man I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." Alec replied nervously.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little jumpy when I patted your shoulder." Sketchy asked somewhat worried.

"Me? Jumpy? No way, man! Come on, let's get a pitcher of beer and find us some lovely ladies to party with tonight." Alec said with a smile. They walked up to the bar and order a pitcher of beer. Sketchy headed back to the table with it and Alec started chatting up a woman that was next to him. OC came in and walked over to Sketchy.

"Hey boo, got room for one more?" OC asked with a smile.

"Hey, you know there's always room here for my favorite Original Cindy." Sketchy smiled and poured some beer for OC. "So where's Max? Is she still comin tonight?"

"She's with Logan right now, fool. She'll be by later." OC answered as she took a sip of her beer.

Alec came back over after chatting with the woman. He sat down and poured himself a beer. "So, what are the lovebirds planning to do tonight? Going for a ride?" Alec asked jokingly. OC smacked his head making Alec spit out his beer. "OW!! OC, what was that for?"

"That, baby boo, was for talking about Max and Logan like that. I'll be sure to inform her of what you said when she gets here." OC replied.

"Oh come on, OC! I've got bruises from Max that'll last me a lifetime. I don't need anymore from her." Alec whined. He really wasn't in the mood for a beating from Max even though he did deserve it. He just wanted to have a good time.

"Sorry, baby boo. I have to stand by my girl. You know she comes before you." OC exclaimed. The three friends continued to enjoy their night as they waited for Max to show. Max was gonna need them more than ever.

* * *

_Fogle Towers, 8:07 p.m._

When she showed up, Logan had set up dinner and music for her. Max knew at that moment telling Logan it's over would be harder than she thought. She smiled softly, and let Logan escort her to the table. As she sat down, she noticed he made her favorite dish for dinner. This was definitely a lot harder than she had originally thought. She put her fork down and pushed her plate away.

Logan heard her put her fork down, and looked up to see her push her plate away. "Max, is there something wrong with the food?"

She didn't answer. She quietly sighed and looked up at the man across from her. "Logan, we need to talk."

Logan stopped chewing and swallowed the food in his mouth. He sat up and looked at Max worriedly. "Okay…what about? Is it the food? Was it not good?"

"No, Logan, it's not the food. It's about us." Max exclaimed nervously.

"What about us? I know things were taking its toll, but I thought we were fine." Logan replied. He knew something was wrong by the way Max was acting. He knew it was something bad.

"We aren't fine, Logan. Ever since the cure, everything has been the same. Nothing's changed." Max started to explain.

"Max, we just need time to make things better. I know we can work it out." Logan interjected.

"Logan, it's been two months! It's always been the same routine. I've either come to you for Eyes Only cases or to have dinner with you. Nothing more, nothing new. I don't think I can do this anymore." Max explained more. Tears began to fill her eyes as she continued.

"You can't give up on us like this, Max. We've waited so long. Don't quit now." Logan pleaded. He went over and kneeled down in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "Please Max, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's over." Max stood up and headed towards the door. She looked back at Logan's still form. "I'm so sorry, Logan…" She opened the door and left.

Logan did not understand what had happened just then. Tonight was supposed to be the night him and Max were finally together. How could he have let that happen? How could things be over between him and Max? But the real question though was why did it happen? Why did things suddenly fall apart? As more and more questions ran through his mind, all Logan could feel was anger.

* * *

_Crash, 8:21 p.m._

She could feel tears running down her cheek as she entered Crash. Max looked around and saw OC, Sketchy, and Alec laughing over at a table. She walked over to them with a sad smile. When she saw Alec look over at her, Max could see the worry in his eyes. She knew that he knew what was wrong. OC turned to look at her and walked towards her with open arms. "Oh, boo, I'm so sorry." OC said as she hugged Max.

Max smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. No worries. I'm just glad that I have you guys here to cheer me up."

"Good, because I don't want to see anymore tears come out of you, boo. Come on; let's get you something to drink." OC said with a smile. Max headed over to the table with her, and sat down next to Alec. She took a sip of beer and wiped away some of her tears.

"So, I'm guessing things with Logan didn't go so well." Alec asked curiously. He got kicked on the leg by OC when he started to bring up Logan. He gave a look at OC, and turned back to Max.

"I was hoping it would have gone better, but how can it when he makes my favorite dish along with pre-pulse wine." Max explained.

"Yeah, that'll make it harder. But look, you made it through. You're a tough girl, Max. No one here would have enough courage to do what you did." Alec said with a soft smile.

Max smiled back, and gave him a friendly shove. "Yeah, whatever. At least now I'll be able to move on to bigger and better things. And not like that, Alec." She gave him a Get-your-head-out-of-the-gutter look.

"Aw come on, Max. Do you really think I would stoop that low? I do know how to use my upstairs brain. Thank you!" Alec retorted as he took another swig of his beer.

"You better!" Max said as she playfully elbowed him. She chuckled a little and smiled along with the rest of them.

"Okay, now that Max is here. Let's have some real fun, shall we? Alec, pool, wanna play? I bet I'll beat you this time." Sketchy said smiling.

"Oh, you're on, Sketch my man. Ladies, we'll be back." Alec and Sketchy left the table to shoot some pool. The rest of the night, Max and OC talked about Logan, and OC's date from the other night. It seemed like everything would be fine.

* * *

_Max and OC's Apartment, 1:32 a.m._

They really did have a good time that night. Though breaking up with Logan was painful, Max had really cheered up after awhile. She pulled up to her apartment with Alec by her side on his green Duke. He been talking nonstop to her. But for some odd reason, she enjoyed it. "Looks like the end of the road here." Max said as she got off her bike.

"Nah, we can still have more fun. If you want, that is." Alec moved his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"I think I've had enough fun for tonight. Besides we got work in the morning." Max said with a smile.

"Who cares? I rather be hanging out with you than hearing Normal's bipping. You are a lot more fun." Alec exclaimed.

"So they say. But seriously Alec, I'm tired from all the crying, and cheering you and Sketchy on at the pool table. We can always have fun tomorrow night." Max suggested as Alec walked over to her.

"Fine, fine. Looks like I'm stuck watching boob tube the rest of the night." Alec said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Max and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm sorry about things with Logan. I hope you'll be alright, Max. And if you need anything, you know I'll be there for you."

"I know. Thanks Alec, for helping me cheer up. You're not as bad as thought you were." Max exclaimed.

"Really? Aw, thanks Max." Alec's hand held Max's, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Take care, Max. I'll see you tomorrow." Alec let go of her hand and walked back over to his Duke. He revved up the engine, and looked back at Max with a smile. "Good night, Max." With that, Alec drove off into the night.

Max stood there with a smile. She suddenly felt cold and wrapped her arms around her. For some odd reason, she missed Alec's warmth. She sighed, and watched the green Duke disappear. "Good night, Alec." Max turned and headed up inside to her apartment.

Out on the other side of the fence sat an old dirty Aztec. Logan sat there watching Max and Alec talk, and hug each other. His knuckles were white as his grip on his wheel tightened. Anger boiled in his veins as he watched them embrace each other. What really got him steaming was Alec's kiss on Max's head. That should've been him, not pretty boy. "You're mine, Max. And I'll see to it that you stay mine. Sorry Alec, you're not taking her away from me. Not this time…" Without another word, Logan pulled out of the apartment complex and headed back to his penthouse. Alec wasn't going to win this time. He was.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 1 in all it's glory. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will have Joshua in it. I can't leave Big Fella out of my story. I love the guy too much.

Alec: Why is it that everybody loves Joshua more than me? I feel so unwanted.

Max: Good, cause nobody wants you. (snickers)

Alec: That is so untrue. Everybody loves me! Right, Rachael?

Me: (doesn't answer. Begins writing Chapter 2)

Alec: (grumbles) This is so unfair!

Max: (laughs) Well, guys, time for you to press the pretty blue button and review Chapter 1. Rachael will post Chapter 2 as soon as she's done with it. In the mean time, I'm gonna go smash Alec's boob tube.

Alec: Hey! That's the only other form of entertainment for me other than reading Rachael's stupid story! (cringes) uh oh…

Me: (glares at Alec while planning his demise) Stay tuned, guys! Chapter 2 is well on its way. Don't forget to review! Oh, here's thanks to those who reviewed my story:

**chance32, Spirock, Laney Tate, darkphania, djonie, Amanda Smith, Vampiress-06, Jaimo, Jackie, X5-549, gina, magicisagift, and candyabble**

Thanks so much for reviewing, guys! You all rock!! And to those who are just reading and not reviewing, no cookies for you! But thanks for reading! See ya next time, guys! (looks over to see Alec getting away) Alec, get back here!! (chases him with a pillow)

**Next time on Unbroken:** _Chapter 2: A Talk with Big Fella_


	3. Chapter 2: A Talk with Big Fella

Disclaimer: While Max is violently smashing Alec's boob tube and Alec is trying to get her to stop, Joshua will do the honors of explaining for me. Okay, Joshua, go on ahead.

Joshua: Rachael, little, little fella, does not own Dark Angel. She only owns the characters and plots she makes.

Me: Good boy, Joshua! (pats him on the shoulder)

Joshua: Joshua do good?

Me: Joshua, did very well. Now lets go help medium fella before little fella kills him. (walks over with Joshua to stop Max from bashing Alec's head on the table)

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: Thank you, thank you all for reviewing last chapter! I hope you are enjoying your cookies. I've got another batch baking in the oven for you if you review this chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I think Joshua could help Max out some.

Alec: I think Max is going to need more help than that.

Max: (punches him in the shoulder)

Alec: OW!! Max, I still got a bruise there from you beating me up before!

Max: Oops! My bad! Want me to kiss it to make it better? (smiles sarcastically)

Alec: Really? You do that for me, Max? (gives her a cocky grin)

Max: (punches him again) In your dreams, pretty boy!

Me: (snickers)

Alec: (grumbles)

Me: Enjoy the story, guys! (smiles widely)

**Chapter 2: A Talk With Big Fella**

_Joshua's House, 1:34 p.m., two days before incident_

It was the most boring day of her life. Other than delivering packages, nothing else happened. No car shows, no parties, no nothing. It was excruciatingly and utterly boring. She needed to go somewhere or talk to someone other than herself. That's when Max decided to head over to Joshua's place to see what he was doing. As usual, he was painting something new that had to do with the current situation that all transgenic lives were in. Max smiled and walked over to the big guy.

"Hey there, big fella! What are you painting today?" Max asked happily.

"It's a surprise. For you, Max. Can't see it right now. Not finish." Joshua responded without looking away from his painting.

"Oh, come on, big guy. Can't you let me take a peek?" Max peered over his shoulder to see but Joshua stopped her before she could.

"No!! Little fella can't see it yet. Not ready to show you. Need to wait a little longer." Joshua said sternly. He wanted Max to be surprised when she saw his painting. He wasn't going to let her see until he wanted her too.

"Fine. I'll wait." Max put her backpack down on the floor and headed into the kitchen. "So, you got anything to eat in here? I'm starvin'."

"There are little hotdogs in fridge. Need to be heated up though." Joshua answered as he painted.

"Oh, I can heat them up. Do you want some?" Max shouted from the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I need to finish painting for Max." Joshua replied. He already had some little hotdogs earlier. He really needed to finish his picture.

"Okay…" Max grabbed a pot out from the cabinet below, and poured water in it. She placed the pot on the stove and let it boil. After it started boiling, she placed the hotdogs in. She let them cook for 15 minutes. When they were ready, Max put the hotdogs on a plate and poured some ketchup on the side. She walked back out to Joshua and sat down in the chair. Joshua looked away from his painting for a second and saw the look that was placed on his friends angelic features. She was sad and it hurt Joshua to see her feel that way. "Why is Max sad?"

"Because, big fella, I broke up with Logan." Max replied as she took a bite of a hotdog.

"You broke up with Logan? Why?" Joshua asked sadly.

"Things weren't go so well between me and Logan. They weren't how I thought they would be." Max began to play with her hotdogs. Just thinking about Logan almost brought her to tears again.

"How did Max think things between her and Logan would be?" Joshua put his paintbrush down and walked over towards Max.

"I thought that after getting the cure, we could finally be together. But I guess I was wrong." Max said sadly. She put the plate of hotdogs down on the table and sighed.

"Maybe it's time for Max to listen to her heart. Not her head." Joshua kneeled down in front of her.

"What do you mean, Joshua? I don't quite understand." Max asked curiously.

Outside of Joshua's house, Alec parked his bike next to the bike that was there. He knew it was Max's by the way it looked. He walked up the stairs and saw Max and Joshua talking. He stood behind the doorway and listened.

"What Joshua means is Max needs to stop thinking with her head, and start thinking with her heart." Joshua points to Max's heart and looks up at her. "If you listen to your heart it well tell you who you should be with."

Max smiled. "I never really thought about listening to my heart. What do you think it's saying?" Max asked thoughtfully.

"It's saying that you and Logan were meant to be friends. You are already meant for someone else." Joshua answered softly.

"Who, Joshua? Who am I meant to be with?" Max's curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She really wanted to know.

"That's for Max to find out." Joshua replied. He knew exactly who Max was meant to be with, but he didn't want to tell her.

"Joshua, how did you become so smart?" Max asked happily a smile obvious on her lips and in her eyes.

"Father's books. I read a lot of them. They say a lot of things." Joshua stood up but didn't take his eyes away from Max. "Want to see my picture now?" Joshua knew right now was a good time for Max to see his picture. After he showed Max, he wanted to show Alec as well.

"Sure, big fella. Let me see your picture." Max smiled as she watched Joshua happily walk back over to get his picture.

Outside, Alec peered into see Joshua's painting. He hoped it was something good or he wouldn't have worked so hard to finish it.

Joshua turned his painting around for Max to see. Max couldn't believe what she saw. It was her and Alec, hugging and smiling at each other. A smile crept on her face. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the green eyed transgenic in the picture. It was a perfect resemblance of Alec. She felt her heart flutter a little as she began to think about him. Why did she suddenly have these feelings towards Alec?

Alec couldn't believe what he saw either. Joshua painted a picture of him and Max hugging and smiling at each other. It was beautiful. Then, he looked over to see the look on Max's face. She was smiling. He smiled as well. He knew Max loved it from the smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, big fella." Max complemented.

Joshua blushed, and smiled back at Max. He put his painting back on the easel gently. Then, he looked up to see Alec walking in. "Hi, medium fella."

"Hey, big fella! What are you guys up to?" Alec grabbed one of the little hotdogs and popped it into his mouth.

"Just showing Max my painting. Alec can't see it yet. Not ready for him now." Joshua blocked Alec's view of the painting.

Alec smirked to himself. He didn't want to tell Joshua and Max that he already has seen the painting. "Okay, I'll wait. But don't let me wait too long now. I don't do well with patience."

Joshua nodded softly. He turned and went back to painting.

* * *

_Joshua's House, 7:35 p.m._

Later that night, Max and Alec returned to Joshua's house to spend dinner with the big guy. Joshua liked it when little and medium fella came over. It was lonely being in the big house all by himself. He decided to cook them some macaroni and cheese with little hotdogs. Max and Alec didn't mind even though they knew it was all the big fella knew how to cook.

After dinner, Max helped Joshua clean up while Alec headed down into the basement. Beautiful music began to play in the air. Max turned to look over at the basement door. She smiled as she listened to Alec play. She began to hum softly to the music, which made Joshua turn and look at her. He smiled softly and looked away. "Why don't little fella go join medium fella in the basement?"

Max jumped slightly. "Because I want to help finish cleaning these dishes. Besides, why I would want to spend time with Alec? It's not like I have to."

"Because little fella wants to. Max likes Alec and wants to be with him." Joshua stated softly.

Max froze and thought about what Joshua just said. He was right. She really wanted to be with Alec at that moment. Her heart wasn't going to allow her to deny it anymore. But the real reason why she wasn't with him was that she didn't know if Alec wanted to be with her. She felt a nudge at her shoulder. She looked up at Joshua. "Go to him. Find out if he wants to be with you." Joshua said to Max softly.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She placed the dishes in the sink, and headed into the basement. As she walked down, Max could hear Alec continuing to play. When she saw him, she could see his eyes closed and fingers eloquently moving over the keys. She moved closer to him and let the music flow through her ears. Then he stopped. "Come to hear me play, Maxie?" Alec asked as he turned to look at her.

Max watched as the candlelight played in his green eyes. She became mesmerized by those eyes and tried hard, but to no avail, to look away. "Why else would I be down here? You play beautifully." Max complemented.

Alec smiled at her. "Thanks. It's an honor to play for a beautiful woman."

"You and your charm. No wonder women fall at your feet." Max exclaimed with a smile. She walked over and sat down on the bench beside him. "There was another reason why I came down here."

"And what reason would that be?" Alec asked as Max began to play a few notes.

"I want you to teach me how to play the piano." Max said softly.

Alec looked at her questionably and sighed softly. "Okay, I'll teach you to play." He moved behind her, placing Max in between his legs. At that moment, tension began to fill the air.

Max became a little nervous when she felt Alec's arms move around her waist. She felt his hands move hers back over the keys on the piano. At the same time, she could feel his warmth radiate onto her. She could even smell his after shave invade her senses when his head moved next to hers. "Are you ready?" Alec asked.

When she heard his voice, Max snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Max said nervously.

"Okay, I want you to follow my hand movements as I play. Then, I want you to play it back for me." Alec explained. Max nodded and watched Alec begin to play. She paid close attention to his movements. At the same time, she could feel every muscle move on Alec's arms as he played. She even felt his breath tickle her neck again as he breathed. Then, she heard the music stopped and felt Alec move again. "Okay, Max, your turn."

Max began to play the same music Alec played. When she began to miss a few notes, she Alec's hands cover hers. "You need to make sure you hit every note. Like this…" Alec moved her hands over the keys and music began to play again.

Max smiled as she heard the music sound better. Alec removed his hands off hers and Max began to play by herself. "I can't believe I'm actually playing the piano." Max said happily.

Alec nodded and smiled. "You're doing good, Max."

Max continued to play more. When she finished, she placed her hands in her lap and smiled. She turned and looked at Alec. "Thanks for teaching me." Max said softly.

Alec turned and looked at her. "It was no biggie. Anything for you, Max." He smiled softly. It was then they realized that their faces were an inch apart. They both could feel the tension between them.

Alec gently rubbed his nose against hers. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Then, it happened. The moment he waited a long time for. She kissed him.

Max wanted to feel his lips on hers. Everything inside her told her to kiss him. And then, she did. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. She felt him respond by kissing her back. Max turned around and straddled him as they kissed. She felt Alec push her in closer to deepen the kiss. Max smiled through their kiss and deepened it.

He didn't want this to end. Feeling her lips upon his was the most sensational feeling he ever had. He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and moved away from the piano. He slammed her back up against the wall as the kiss deepened more. Alec heard her chuckle a little and smiled happily. "Glad to know that you're enjoying this…" Alec exclaimed softly.

"That I am…" Max said through kisses. She wanted more. She felt Alec entwine his hands with hers and lift their arms up against the wall as he kissed her neck. Max moaned softly and arched her neck up.

Alec enjoyed tasting the soft skin on her neck. He felt her neck crane back and a little to the side as he continued. He then felt her hands move down to the hem of his shirt. They moved under his shirt and felt the ripples of his abdominal and chest muscles under his tight skin. His lips moved back to her lips as he felt her begin to lift his shirt off. Once it was off, Alec began to slip hers off. He threw her shirt over on his, and laid her down on an old mattress that lay discarded in a dark corner. He kissed her again and leaned his forehead against hers. There was one thing he had to be sure of. "Max, are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back after we do this." Alec asked after breaking the kiss.

Max looked into his gentle and fierce green eyes. She smiled softly and placed her hands on his face. "Yes, I want this…I want you, Alec." Max answered softly.

Alec smiled and kissed her passionately. The clothing flew off their bodies in an effort to be skin on skin. They embraced each other in a manner of lovers in the old basement of Father's, now _Joshua's_, house.

But the one thing the two transgenics didn't notice was the camera in the corner watching them unite.

* * *

He couldn't believe the scene he saw in front of him. It was a good thing Joshua allowed him to put the cameras in his house to keep eye on things to make sure nothing bad happened to him. What he really wasn't expecting to see was Max and Alec making love together in the basement. Logan sneered at the footage. It should be him in that basement with Max. That's when he heard Max scream _his_ name, Alec's name. Logan curled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the desk. "DAMN IT!!"

When he saw the smile on the two transgenics' faces, Logan threw the scotch bottle he had against the wall. He had it. He really had it. He was going to make Max pay for sleeping with Alec. And he knew exactly how to do it. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. A smile crept on his face.

"Hello? Yes, I have a favor to ask you. And I need it by tomorrow night…"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 2 in all it's glory. So it took me long to post. I had to wait for my beta to finish with it. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. (smiles)

Joshua: um, little little fella?

Me: Yes, Joshua? What's up big fella?

Joshua: Little fella and medium fella aren't fighting anymore.

Me: Well, what are they doing?

Joshua: Come see for yourself…

Me: Okay… (follows Joshua to where Max and Alec are) Whoa…

Joshua: See, they aren't fighting anymore.

Max and Alec: (making out on the floor)

Me: (closes door) Yeah, I was wondering why it was so quiet. I think we should leave them alone for a while.

Joshua: Okay… (goes back to painting)

Me: Okay guys, time for you to review!! Just press the pretty blue button and a cookie will pop out after you review. (chuckles) Here's thanks once again to the ones who reviewed last chapter:

**Laney Tate, kritters03, Jo Harvelle, DeanJensen, Vampiress-06, AscendingWithTyler, jensen's Angel, magicisagift, Amanda Smith, and djonie.**

Thanks guys!! You really rock!! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for Chapter 3! See you next time!!

Message from beta: Sorry guys I was baby sitting my niece for my sister over the weekend and was hellaciously busy and well I'm sure you get the picture…sorry again

**Next time on Unbroken:** _Chapter 3: Everything was Okay…_


	4. Chapter 3: Everything was Okay

Disclaimer: Since Max and I are tied up at the moment, Alec will do the honors of explaining.

Alec: Why thank you, Rachael! (grins) Rachael does not own Dark Angel or it's characters. Oh and she wishes she could own me, which will never happen. HA! (looks around proudly)

Me: (taps foot) Oh really?

Alec: (gulps) Help…

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2, especially that little scene I gave ya. (winks) Well, here's Chapter 3 in all its glory. Please review it after you're done reading it! Since I ran out of cookie dough, I busy baking double fudge brownies for those who do review.

Alec: (licks spoon) Can't wait to taste them when they are done. (continues to lick spoon)

Max: You are such a pig!

Alec: Am not!

Max: Are too!!

Alec: Am not!!!

Max: Are too!!!!

Alec: Am no-

Me: Are you two done?!

Max and Alec: (shamefully) yes…

Me: Okay, now can we get back to my story?

Max and Alec: (nodding yes)

Me: Good. (begins to walk away) Oh, by the way, I hope you too had fun making out back in your room, Alec.

Alec: Yeah, we had lots of-

Max: (punches his shoulder) You idiot! She knows!

Alec: oh shit…(rubs shoulder)

Me: (snickers)

A/N2: I'm sorry guys for not posting this sooner!! I was away on vacation and when I got back, my mom took my laptop to work to get it fixed. Now that I got it back, I was able to finish this and get it to my beta ASAP. So here's Ch.3 ready to be read and reviewed by you guys!! So enjoy:)

**Chapter 3: Everything was Okay…**

_Joshua's House, 6:32 a.m., 1 day before incident_

Last night was a dream come true for the young transgenic. Everything she had hoped for to happen happened. She finally let herself love someone else. She had enjoyed tasting every inch of skin on his body. His kisses were as sweet as candy. And their lovemaking would be forever branded in her heart. It was everything she wanted and more. But for some odd reason, she felt cold. Max opened her eyes and turned to see Alec gone. The smile that was on her face a minute go turned back into a frown.

That's when she heard the beautiful music playing once again. She sat up to see him sitting on the bench playing the piano. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist as he sat. She watched every muscle in his back move as he played. Max smiled happily. For a minute, she thought he had left like it was a one-night stand for him. She stood up keeping the sheet wrapped around her. She moved to sit down next to him. "Mind if I join you?" Max asked softly.

Alec didn't say a word and just kept playing. "Alec, are you okay? Why aren't you answering me?" Max asked again but more sternly.

Alec still didn't answer. He was so focused on playing that he tuned everything else out. What he really was trying to do is trying to avoid hearing her voice. He shouldn't have let what happen last night happen. Max was still in a vulnerable state and what was worse she allowed it to happen. Alec had wanted but he still felt like he took advantage of her. That's when he felt Max stop him from playing. "Max, what the hell are you doing?"

"I want to know why you aren't answering me. It's like you're avoiding me!" Max explained a little bit irritated.

Alec looked away guiltily. He couldn't look at her without her knowing the truth. He could sense the anger radiating off her. Damn this gift of his!

Max knew right then and there the real reason why he wasn't talking to her. "You are avoiding me." Max said softly. "Why though? Why are you avoiding me?"

Alec didn't say anything again and stood up holding the sheet wrapped around him.

Max grabbed his arm as he started walking away from her. "Don't walk away from me, Alec! Why are you avoiding me?" She asked angrily.

Alec pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Because I don't want to be the rebound guy." Alec walked over to where his pants and boxers were, and slipped them on.

Max looked away confused. Last night, she could remember him screaming out her name every time they climaxed. He even told her that he loved her. Now, he's taking it all back because he doesn't want to be the rebound guy? Alec was much more complicated than she thought. "I don't get you, Alec. One minute you tell me you love me, and next, you change your mind? I thought you were different…"

"I am different, Max. I'm not going be the guy that you replace Logan with." Alec explained as he slipped on his shirt.

"So, what? You're gonna play this out like a one-night stand? You really are a selfish bastard! The only person you ever cared about is yourself. Poor, pathetic, little Alec." Max said furiously.

Now that really pissed him off. Alec grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him angrily. "I care about you a lot more than you think, Max. I may be a bastard, but at least I care enough to go out of my way to save your ass and everybody elses. Don't ever say I don't care. I'm not Manticore, not anymore." Alec let go of her and walked up the stairs. He didn't even stop to say hi to Joshua. He slammed the front door shut and walked over to his green Duke. He drove away without another word.

Max didn't know what to say. She felt her anger boil in her veins. How could Alec do that to her? She had finally let him in. After not trusting him for two years, Max finally allowed herself to trust him. How dare he hurt her like this. Max stood up and got dressed. She was going to let Alec get to her anymore. From now on, she was going to avoid him like the plague. Just like he was doing to her.

She walked upstairs and gave Joshua a kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for dinner last night and left to go to Jampony.

* * *

_Jampony, 7:02 a.m._

As soon as she walked into Jampony, she scoured the area for Alec. She wanted make sure she didn't run into him. When she saw that Alec wasn't around, she headed over to OC, who looked really pissed off. "Hey boo…"

"Don't 'Hey boo' me! Where were you last night? Original Cindy went crazy not knowing where or what you were doing." OC said slightly angry.

"You don't wanna know, OC." Max replied as she headed over to her locker.

"Oh yes I do, boo. Now start talking or I'll have to go crazy boo on you." OC said sternly.

Max really didn't feel like talking about the night she spent with Mr. I'm-always-all-right.

"Boo? You're talk to your best friend here. You can tell me what's wrong." OC reassured Max.

Max sighed softly. She began telling OC what had happened last night and this morning. OC was surprised by the actions between Max and Alec. She never thought that they go so far.

"Oh, boo I am so sorry. Looks like pretty boy did a real number on you. When I find him, I'm gonna kick his pretty transgenic ass to the other side of the Mississippi." OC said with a hint of sarcasm.

Max smiled. "Thanks boo, you definitely know how to make this sista feel better."

"You're welcome, boo." OC smiled back. She hugged Max gently, and headed back to work before Normal caught them.

* * *

_Fogle Towers, 9:35 a.m._

He couldn't wait to begin his payback. He had everything set to go for tomorrow night. All he needed to do was get Max to his place, and everything else will go as planned. Logan smiled wickedly, and put away the package he received this morning. He couldn't let anyone foil his plans.

A knock was heard. Logan looked up and walked over to his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Asha. Can I come in?" Asha asked softly.

"Yeah, doors unlocked." Logan closed his desk drawer and turned to see Asha walk in. She threw her bag onto the couch and walked over to Logan.

"So, why did you call me?" Asha asked sternly.

"I need you for something." Logan answered as he walked towards her.

"What do you need me for?" Asha saw the look in his eyes, and watched as his hand began to caress her face.

"Since Max and I broke up, I need someone to take the frustration off." Logan leaned in and began to kiss her neck. Asha moaned softly.

"Logan, I don't think this is a very good idea. I mean what if someone catches us." Asha felt his hands go under her shirt. Things were starting to go too far.

"Whose gonna catch us?" Logan felt her pull away. "Please Asha, I need to do this." Asha nodded softly. Logan leaned and kissed her softly. The kiss began to go wild and clothes fell to the floor. If Max wasn't going to give him any, he'll be sure that Asha will.

* * *

_Max and OC's Apartment, 12:30 a.m._

She couldn't sleep. It just wasn't the same without his warmth beside her. Though she was angry at him, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without him next to her. She had to forget about him. It was the only way she could sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to dream about something other than Alec.

It was a mistake to close her eyes. All she saw was Alec's hands touching every inch of her body tenderly. She visualized his soft kisses, and his breath tickling her neck. She thought about his voice rumbling on her head when he laid his chin on top of her head. It lulled her to sleep. Everything about Alec slipped into her dreams. That's she realized she'll never get to sleep.

Max opened her eyes and sighed softly. She turned to look out her window and watched the moonlight shine down on her. "Alec, you have no idea what you've done to me…" She muttered to herself.

Max needed to get some sleep. She knew there was only one way she would get some sleep. Max got out of her bed, and slipped on some pants and her jacket. She got on her Ninja and drove to Alec's apartment.

* * *

_Alec's Apartment, 12:45 a.m._

He kept turning all night in bed. His mind was invaded by thoughts of Max. He needed to get her out his head. Ever since the night they made love, things just haven't been the same. He opened eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The only way he could get to sleep is if Max was there with him.

That's when he heard a knock on his door. '_Who could be knockin at this hour?'_ Alec thought to himself. Another knock came to his door. "Yeah, yeah…I'm comin'!" Alec shouted. He unlocked the locks and opened his door to find Max standing there. "Max, what brings you to my lovely abode?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight. I'm having trouble sleeping." Max asked softly.

Alec didn't know how to answer since he was still mad at her. "I don't know, Max. I'm still kinda mad at you." Alec said as he leaned against the doorway.

Max looked down and shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't have came here…" She began to walk away until Alec stopped her.

He grabbed her arm gently to stop her. He didn't want her to go back upset. "Max, you can stay here tonight. But don't think I'm forgiving you. You've got a lot apologizing to do."

"I've got a lot apologizing to do? Don't you mean _you_ have a lot of apologizing to do." Max replied somewhat angry.

"Don't turn this around on me, Max! You're the one using me as the rebound guy." Alec shouted.

"I wasn't using you, Alec. I never wanted to do that to you. Logan's in the past, and you are what I want now. Why don't you believe me?" Max shouted back at him.

"Because…after I told you I loved you, you never said it back. I didn't know what else to think." Alec needed this stupid fight to end for the night. They both needed the sleep. "Look, Max, I don't want to fight about this anymore. Can we please just get some sleep? You do realize I need my beauty sleep." Alec said with a smile.

Max smirked back at him and playfully smacked his bare arm. "Fine, pretty boy. But don't think this is over." Max exclaimed as she entered Alec's apartment.

Alec smirked playfully and closed the door. Max slipped off her jacket and tossed over the chair. Both transgenics headed into Alec's bedroom and plopped down on his bed.

Max rested her head gently on the pillow and stared at Alec's sleeping form. He looked like a little boy dreaming away. She snuggled up closer to him, embracing his warmth. Alec didn't seem to notice and pulled her in closer. Max smiled softly. She began to fall asleep listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. At that moment everything seemed calm.

* * *

_Crash, 8:34 p.m., The night of the incident_

His comfort was all that she needed last night. But this morning was not what she needed. He was gone when she woke up. At least they didn't have sex again. Now, here she was at Crash with OC and Sketchy salvaging what was left of her bad day. Sketchy was getting drunk as usual, and OC was telling her about a new honey she met.

But the one person she didn't see there was Alec. She didn't see him much around Jampony today, so why would she be surprised if Alec showed up here? She needed time away from him.

Her beeper buzzed after Sketchy left to talk to a pretty woman that just walked in. She looked down to see it was Logan. At least it wasn't Alec. She told OC she would see her back at home and left Crash. What Max didn't know, tonight she wouldn't be going home.

* * *

_Fogle Towers, 9:03 p.m._

It was all set. His plan was going to work. All he had to do was keep Max distracted in order to slip the drug into her drink. He heard the knock on his door, and walked over to answer it. "Hey Max, come on in."

Max smiled and walked into Logan's penthouse. "So, what's up? Why did you page me?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to talk. I thought maybe we could talk about how things are going." Logan replied nervously.

"Oh, well we never just talked before, Logan. This kinda seems weird." Max exclaimed.

Logan smirked. "I guess you're right. Want some pre-pulse wine? I think I have some left." Logan asked softly.

"Sure." Max felt kinda awkward. She never just talked to Logan. It was always either something about White and the Breeding Cult, or dinner. She looked up to see Logan walking out with two glasses of wine. He handed her a glass and took it with a smile.

Logan watched as she began to slowly drink her wine. He hid the smile on his face as he sipped his wine. "Good wine, huh?"

"Still good as ever…" Max suddenly felt different. She became somewhat dizzy. She looked over at Logan, and noticed the smile on his face. Then she realized her mistake. "Logan, what did you do?"

"Slipped some rohipnol in your wine." Logan said smiling.

Max dropped her glass. She backed up slowly, feeling her legs becoming wobbly. The room began to spin and Max could feel fear in the pit of her stomach.

"I made sure to put in enough to weaken a transgenic. Tonight, Max, you're mine…" Logan laughed evilly.

She thought her day was bad, but her night was just about to get worse. She knew she shouldn't have come. It was too late now. She needed to get out. "Logan…please…" was the last thing Max said.

Then, she collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun!! Things are suddenly taking a turn for the worse. Will Max make it or will Logan have his way?

Alec: Logan will have his way.

Me: (smacks Alec's head) Don't ruin it for the readers, idiot!

Alec: OW! Sorry! (rubs head) Geez, you girls are violent!

Max and Me: (smacks Alec's arm)

Alec: OW!!!

Me: (snickers) Okay, guys, time for you to review! Just press the pretty blue button and a brownie will pop out. I promise that Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

**Vampiress-06, kritters03, Jo Harvelle, X5-549, Laney Tate, magicisagift, AscendingWithTyler, rolli, PyroDeScorpio2, SexyInu, Amanda Smith, Spritz494, milo04, Jackie, DeanJensen, XxShOrTiExX, and Bella1992**

Thanks guys, and enjoy your cookies and brownies:D

A/N2: I have one more thing to say. I got one flamer for one of my chapters. When I say no flaming, I mean it. **NO FLAMING!!!** I really hate to repeat myself about this. If I catch another flamer, I'm gonna send them to the doghouse. I am **very **serious about this. I don't take likely to flamers. Anywho, keep reviewing and enjoying my story!! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!

**Next time on Unbroken:** _Chapter 4: …Then This Happens_


	5. Chapter 4: Then This Happens

Disclaimer: Since I'm too busy strangling Alec, Max will do the honors of explaining once again. Max, take it away!

Max: Thanks, boo! Once again, you are the best, and please don't hurt him too much. (smiles happily) Anyways, Rachael does not own Dark Angel or its characters. She only owns what she makes up in her little demented mind.

Me: (glares at her)

Max: (smiles shamefully) heh…just kidding.

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: Hey ya'll!! Sorry for the long delay. School has been keeping me from you guys and this story. Again, I am terribly sorry!! So to make it up to you, I made extra brownies for everybody.

Alec: What about me? Do I get an extra one?

Me: um…NO!!

Alec: Aw, come on, Rach! I've been a very good boy. (gives her sad kitty eyes)

Me: Do I look that pathetic to you?

Alec: (grumbles)

Max: (snickers) idiot…

Me: Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4 you guys. It's a real doozy! I've got Chapter 5, 6, and 7 in the works right now. And don't forget to review after you're done!!

Alec: (goes to review story and hopes to get a brownie)

Me: (smacks him across the back of his head)

Alec: OW!!! (rubs back of head) I hate my life…

Max and Me: (laughs out loud)

**WARNING:** This chapter does include a rape scene. If you do not want to read it, just scroll pass it and read what is after it. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4: …Then This Happens**

_Fogle Towers; Logan's Penthouse; 8:45pm_

She felt cold. Extremely cold. The warmth gone from her body. She couldn't move. Everything was stiff. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Only the moon was shining through the window. Sounds of movement brought her feline senses into overload. Every sense told her to get the hell out, but her body wouldn't move. More noises were heard. Ruffling sounds were coming out of the kitchen.

Then, she saw him. The man she once loved stood in front of her maniacal and hungry. Her vision was blurred and she could only make his ice cold blue eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Max. If you stayed with me instead of being with him, none of this would have happened." Logan slurred angrily. He took another sip of scotch out of the glass in his hand. He gulped and smiled wickedly. "Time to play…"

Fear crept up her spine and she began to breathe hard. Never has she felt this way. It was a feeling unknown to the transgenic. She felt the bed move, and Logan sat on top of her. Another evil smile crept on his handsome, cold face. The next thing Max heard was the ripping sound of her top. A brush of cool air hit her soft, golden skin.

He ripped her cloths in his drunken state leaving them torn around her. Being that he was already de-clothed he spread her legs apart leaving bruising handprints on her thighs. He was hard at the sight of her and that made her sick. He leaned down and forced himself into her tight passage. Not being able to move or scream she whimpered to herself. His dark heated groans filled her ears and they sickened her more. He ripped her, he bruised her, he made her bleed.

Max didn't show her emotions from that point on. She felt disgusted at the situation she was in. How did someone—no—a transgenic like her let someone like Logan do this to her?

At that moment, Max didn't care who came through that door. As long as they had the strength of ten men to throw Logan off her, Max could care less. Hell, she didn't even care if it was Alec. Alec, Mr. I'm-always-all-right, the last person she ever thought about was the one person she needed right then. What she would give just to see him stomping through that door right at that moment.

She felt Logan force another thrust inside her. She felt the pain from it cut right through her. More tears escaped her eyes. She had to hold back one last scream. Max wasn't going to give Logan the pleasure of hearing her scream. He slowly pulled himself out of her, and smiled with a hint of satisfaction at her. "Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Logan chuckled as he gave her one last rough kiss on her bruised lips. Max wanted more than anything to beat the shit out of Logan, but in her state, she wouldn't have the strength to.

* * *

_Crash, 9:35pm_

Today sucked. It really sucked. Max avoided him like the plague. OC gave him a bitchin' from hell. Sketchy kept asking him advice about picking up the ladies. Normal just wouldn't shut up with the bipping. Now, all he wanted was to be alone with his scotch and his pride intact. Whenever a woman came by, he shooed them away without a second thought. Some alone time is all he's asking for.

But Alec could sense something wrong. He just couldn't pick it up. It annoyed him greatly, and it started to piss him off. He paid the bartender and headed out of Crash. He saw Biggs and Cece walk by, but didn't stop to say hello.

He thought about what was bugging him, and didn't notice he walked by Logan's building. He stopped in front of it and looked up. He started to wonder what was going on up there. "There probably in bed together, snuggled up real close. That bastard…" Alec looked away and headed back to his apartment. He had enough.

But what Alec didn't know was that they weren't exactly snuggling up against each other. It was worse. Much worse. And he was her only hope.

* * *

A/N: There ya'll go!! Chapter 4 in all it's wonderful glory. Sorry that it's short. I wasn't sure how long I should've made it. But I hope you liked it even though it was heartbreaking. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Alec: Damn Logan! I'm gonna kill him!! (squeezes fist tightly)

Me: Whoa there, tiger!! No need to kill anybody.

Alec: Sorry couldn't help it. Logan really pissed me off in this story.

Me: As usual…(rolls eyes)

Max: Mmmm, me like it when you're all angry and tough. It's cute! (smiles at him hungrily)

Alec: Whoa, Maxie! Didn't know you were so feisty!

Max: (giggles)

Me: Ew! Gross! Get a room please! (looks away in disgust)

Max and Alec: Sorry…(leaves the room)

Me: Anywho, while they are doing the deed, I'll have Chapter 5 ready to be posted pronto. After I have my beta look over it. Don't forget to review this chapter! Here's thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

**The Labyrinth's Scribe, PyroDeScorpio2, Milo04, Laney Tate, Mahine, magicisagift, kritters03, Vampiress-06, Bella1992, AscendingWithTyler, Jackie, OpalShine, Saarah, Tandya, Supernatural Sweetie, Love Ginny, lil17, and Celtergirl**

Thanks guys!! You rock! Here's your brownies and the extra ones I baked. Enjoy!! Sorry, no brownies for those who just read and didn't review. But thanks anyways! Until next time guys! (sees Max and Alec on the floor undressing) Guys, I meant get another room! Not this room!! (covers her eyes and grumbles)

**A/N2: Hi guys, recently I was in a car accident. I fractured my pinky and sprained my knee. I also got bruises and scrapes. I know I promised to have Chapter 5 up soon, but it may be a while before I can get it posted. As soon as I am fully recovered, I will get back to work on the story. ****Thanks for sticking it out with me! I love you guys!! (hugs)**

**Next time on Unbroken: **_Chapter 5: Escape to Safety_


	6. Chapter 5: Escape to Safety

Disclaimer: Since Max and Alec are too busy doing the horizontal Macarena, I asked OC to do the honors. Take it away, boo!

OC: Hey everybody! Original Cindy here. Just lettin' ya know that Rachael don't own Dark Angel or its characters. She only owns the plots and characters she makes up in that crazy little mind of hers. Ain't that right, boo?

Me: uh huh, that's right. (grabs horn) Excuse me while I go get our two favorite horny boos out of bed. Be back in a sec!

OC: Yup, she crazy. Mmhmm.

Me: (blows the horn at OC)

OC: HEY!! I was only kiddin', boo!

Me: uh huh, yeah riiiiight! (walks away with the horn, smiling)

**Unbroken**

**Shipping:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/angst

**Summary:** After a dark encounter with Logan, Max turns to Alec for help and understands the true meaning of love.

A/N: Hey ya'll! I checked how many reviews I've gotten so far for this story, and I couldn't believe I got 92 reviews for the story. 8 more and I've broken 100 reviews. WOOHOO!! ;) Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4. Like I said before, it's a _real _doozy! Chapter 5 is another real doozy too. Now I haven't had this betaed yet, but when I do I'll replace it with the beta version. I even got the brownies ready for you when you review.

Alec: mmmm, brownies!

Max: You know Rachael ain't gonna give you one.

Alec: I know. But I can always sneak one away.

Max: Good luck, you're gonna need it.

Alec: (grumbles)

Max: (snickers)

Me: (clears throat) If you two are done, can we get on with the story now please?

Max and Alec: (nodding yes)

Me: Good. (still glaring at them) Enjoy the story guys, and don't even think about it, Alec!

Alec: (grumbles as he slips his arm back to his side)

**A/N2: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I updated this chapter to make it longer. I will have the next chapter up soon. So stay tuned and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Escape to Safety**

_Fogle Towers, 1:05 am_

She laid there staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes had no light behind them, no emotion. Just a blank stare into nothingness. Everything felt cold and empty. Her heart gave quiet beats as cold tears trickled down her face. Her entire body was covered with bruises, scars, and wounds. It was all from Logan. The man she once loved and gave her life to.

But those would heal. It was the ones on the inside, ingrained in her memory forever, that would never heal. She didn't think Logan could do such a horrible thing to her. She didn't think she could let this happen. She was a soldier, goddamn it. She should've kicked his bony ass to hell. But why didn't she? Why did she let Logan hurt her, and use her? Her mind was confused and lost, she couldn't find the answer.

Max knew one thing though. She wasn't going to let Logan do it to her again. Once was enough to piss her off, and make her wish it would've never had happened. She could feel the drug slowly begin to wear off. This was her chance, her one chance to leave this hell house and find comfort in the arms of safety. All she needed to do was get up, grab her clothes, and to not look back. No, to never look back again. She was done with Logan. Once and for all.

She began to sit up quietly and slowly. Her entire body ached with pain surging throughout her veins. Everything in the room was moving in circles. She slowly stood up, and began searching for her clothes. They were thrown every where. She bent down, and tried not to scream out as she felt the pain surge again. She bit down on lip to hold back her screams. She slowly slipped on what was left of her clothes.

As soon as she was done getting her clothes back on, Max turned back to make sure Logan was still out cold. She sighed inwardly, and turned towards the window. She slowly opened it, and slipped out into the cold night. She closed the window and began climbing. She felt her adrenaline slowly rushing as she climbed down the building, which subsided some of the pain.

Once her feet touched the ground, Max took off running into the night. She ran through the pain in her legs, and her body. More tears slipped down her cheeks. As the drug wore off even more, the pain became almost unbearable. But it didn't stop her from reaching for safety.

She passed by more apartment buildings until she found one she recognized. She felt like screaming every time she took a step forward. The pain was horrible, and she knew the drug was almost worn off. Even her vision began to clear up. The buildings became clearer now. But she didn't stop running.

Max looked at all the vehicles and bikes as she ran by them. Then, a green Duke caught her eye. "Alec…" she whispered softly. A smile slowly crept on her face. She slowed down and turned into the building where Alec's green Duke was parked. She quickly walked up the steps. It hurt even worse every time she went up a step.

She finally reached the floor where Alec's apartment was on. She walked down the quiet hallway, tears pouring down her cheeks. Alec's apartment door was coming closer as she quickly walked towards it.

Max slowed down as she reached it. She then began banging on the door, croaking out Alec's name. Her voice was so hoarse, she barely understood what she said. "A-Alec! Alec, wake up! P-Please!" she croaked out. She banged even harder when she didn't get an answer. Then, she heard a click.

* * *

_Alec's Apartment, 1:15 am_

He was having a hard time sleeping that night. He had this nagging feeling in his stomach that was telling him something was wrong. But he didn't know what it was. It kept on bothering him, and he couldn't stay in one position for long. He finally gave up on trying to sleep. He laid there in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Alec sighed heavily. He felt the cool air from outside tickle his bare torso. He hated not being able to go to sleep. Sleep was the one thing that was valuable and precious to him. Damn this feeling that kept him awake.

Then, someone was banging on his door. He shot out of bed and slowly crept around the corner. He heard a froggy female voice call out his name. "_A-Alec! Alec, wake up! P-Please!_" The voice seemed somewhat recognizable to him. He walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

Alec slowly opened the door to reveal a crying Max. "Max? What are you…" Before he could finish, Max lunged towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his bare chest. That's when he noticed all the bruises and wounds on her body. 'Max, what the hell happened to you?' he thought silently to himself.

He moved to close his apartment door, and locked it. He felt Max slowly begin to collapse against him. He held her up, and gently caressed her to calm her down. He gently moved his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at her face to face.

Max felt him slowly and gently move her head to face his. Her brown eyes looked deeply into the gentle green eyes before her. She felt his hand move gently against her cheek. The warmth that radiated off his hand was soothing and warmed her cheek as she leaned into it.

He felt her embrace against his hand, and he gently caressed her cold bruised cheek. He saw the pain in her eyes, as well as the fear. He knew Max to be fearless and strong. And now, all he saw was a hurt and weak Max. Whatever happened to her, it looked like it broke her into pieces.

She looked back up into his warm, gentle green eyes when he began to caress her cheek gently. She began to tear up again. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything that happened at Logan's. But she couldn't find the words. The only words she could think of were three words she only knew to say. "Alec, help me…" she softly croaked.

Alec gave her a soft smile. "I'll help you, Max. No one can hurt you here." He replied softly. Max smiled back, and hugged him. She felt the warmth of his body radiate onto hers. He hugged her back gently and kissed the top of her head. He looked back down at her, and wiped away a tear from her soft cold skin.

He felt Max trembling in his arms, and noticed that her clothes were ripped. "We have got to get you out of these clothes." Alec said jokingly.

Max looked up at him angrily, and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "No jokes, smartass…" Max warned him. Alec chuckled, and picked her up off the floor.

"Well, if you are done beating me, let's get you changed." Alec exclaims as he walked towards his room with Max's frail body in his arms. One way or another, he was going to find out what happened to the female transgenic.

* * *

_Fogle Towers, 1:20 a.m._

It was quiet. Too quiet. And that quiet is what woke the man who took away Max's dignity. He turned to see the side of the bed Max was supposed to be on empty. He growled softly under his breath, and cursed himself for allowing Max to escape. How could he be so naïve? She probably ran to _him_. Damn Alec. He was a good-for-nothing bastard that took his Max away. He needed to get rid of that smartass transgenic for good. He may have lost his happily ever after, but he wasn't going to let Max have one. "Sorry, Max. But Alec has got to go…" he spewed as he grabbed the bottle of scotch off the floor.

He stood up, still unclothed, and walked over to the drawer. He pulled out a glock, and checked to see if it was loaded. He smiled when it clicked. He took a swig of the scotch, and cackled. "Bye, bye Alec…" he exclaimed as he laughed harder. Revenge was definitely sweet.

* * *

_Alec's Apartment, 1:22 a.m._

He's never seen her in such a bad condition before. Sure, when she had a few bruises and cuts, but never like this. It somewhat frightened him to see her like that. He finished filling up the bowl with water so he could clean her up. He already got out the bandages, peroxide, and everything he needed to patch her wounds. He sighed heavily as he looked over at her. She looked so frail as she undressed. He saw all the bruises…the scratches. It looked like she went two rounds with a tiger in a cage. He saw her wince as she carefully removed her ripped jeans.

That's when he saw her legs. They were beaten to hell. Whoever did this to her wanted to make sure she couldn't make it out on both legs. He balled his fists tightly, and fought hard against his anger. He needed to stay in control. _'I swear to you, Max. I will find who did this to you, and make sure they never hurt you again.' _He picked up the bowl of water and carried it over to his room. He sat it down on his dresser next to the bandages.

Max looked up at him while he was dampening the rag. She smiled weakly watching him. She didn't know why she deserved a friend like Alec. He was always there when she needed him, even if she was the one saving him. Whatever the reason, she was thanking the Blue Lady for bringing him into her life.

He turned around to see Max smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow and playfully looked around at what she was smiling at. Max chuckled at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Just wondering what you are smiling at. It's not my ass, is it? 'Cause I know how much you love talking about it." He replied jokingly. She threw a glare at him. "Didn't I tell you no jokes?" He shrugged and grinned playfully. She rolled her eyes and moved over slowly as he sat down next to her.

He began to softly clean her wounds. She flinched away from his touch. He sighed softly. "Max, you gotta let me clean your wounds. If I don't, they'll get infected." He tried again, but she flinched away before he could. He gave her a pleading look to let him do this, and she nodded softly. He gently began to wipe away the dried up blood on her face. Max stared back at his face as he cleaned. His gentle green eyes stared back at her, not looking away for a second. She needed to tell him. If she didn't, she may never get another chance to. She looked down as tears filled her eyes. "Max…" His deep voice startled her. "What's wrong?"

She looked back up at him. "Why me? Why did I deserve to have everything I know taken away from me? I thought that everything would be okay. That I could still have the life I love without worrying about hurting someone. Especially myself. I screwed up. I lost Zack, Brin, Tinga, Ben, Eva, Jack, Logan…you. I've made so many mistakes. And the price I get is losing the only thing I have left. My dignity." She explained softly. Alec looked confused. "Max, what do you mean you lost your dignity? Are you saying that someone…uh…r-rap—"

"Raped me? Yeah, and I wish to God I stopped him…" She started crying, and Alec took her into his arms again. He rubbed her back gently, whispering in her ear that she was okay. "I won't let him hurt you again, Max. I promise. No one, I mean no one, will ever lay a finger on you." Alec told her softly. She looked up at him with a soft smile. His hand began to caress her cheek gently. She felt the warmth of his hand and leaned into it gently. A tear began to roll down her cheek, and Alec caught in a soft, tender kiss. She felt her heart skip a beat, and allowed the warmth of his kiss spread throughout her body. He trailed his kiss up to her forehead, and smiled warmly at her.

He got up and put the rag back in the bowl of water. After Max's confession, he decided that they both needed rest. Especially Max. She needed it more than him. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid down next to her, pulling her gently towards him. She curled up against him, taking in his scent. His skin felt extremely warm next to hers. She forgot all about them both topless, and enjoyed the feeling of skin-on-skin contact. She rested her head against his chest, and just like the night before let his rhythmic heartbeat lull her to sleep softly.

Alec watched her sleep soundly. He didn't want to fall back asleep without knowing she was okay. And he certainly didn't care that they were both shirtless. It felt much more comfortable this way. Nothing in between them. He gently kissed her head, and allowed sleep to overcome him. All through the night, neither of them let go of each other. They remained in the same position, holding onto each other. Not letting anyone or anything separate them again.

* * *

A/N: And once again, there ya'll go! Chapter 5 in all it's lovely glory. Sorry if it seems short. I promise next chapter will be much, much longer. Logan will probably pop in as well as Sketchy, Normal, OC, Joshua…

Alec: Me…(grins smugly)

Max: Oh puh-leeze! (rolls eyes)

Alec: What? I'm a perfectly attractive specimen. Why wouldn't they want me?

Max: (raises eyebrow)

Alec: Seriously!!

OC: (chuckles) Well, while Alec gets over the fact that nobody wants him, Rachael will have Chapter 6 ready to go as soon as she can. Don't forget to review! Here's thanks to those who did review last chapter:

**kritters03, ., Laney Tate, Amylou, X5 452 Max McDowell, Bella1992, Vampiress-06, Mahine, Maria Gonzalez, HallWin-jdm86, ElizabethMarieBennett, Sammyluvr83, lil17, Saarah, socialitegirl, immortally perfect, Supernaturally Angelic, patricia, kez92p9, Buffy492, alex1156, anony, BlueisLife, caroesga, Willow-98, civillove, Lindsay1, Zamphira, and Skylark16**

Thanks again boos!! You made Rachael feel real proud to be writing this awesome story for ya'll.

Alec: They like the stupid story better than me…

Me: (blows horn at him)

Alec: HOLY SH—(falls over and face plants)

Me: (chuckles)

OC: Serves ya right, baby boo!

Alec: (grumbles)

**Next time on Unbroken:** _Chapter 6: Starting Over_


End file.
